empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hotwheelscollector4985/New Weapon Ideas
PLEASE COMMENT. Here are some new weapon ideas I came up with. |- |- Weapon Description Lasts Super Shield Adds a shield to all your units. Lasts until all units are hit twice 2 hits Health Downgrade Makes a enemy unit lose 300 of it's max full health (for example, if a enemy unit's max health is 500, it's max health will become 200, if a unit's max health is 300 or less, it would be destroyed) 1 turn Super Hunker Down Works better than regular Hunker Down Power-ups. 5 turns Mortar Fires a Mortar at all enemy units, causing a different amount of damage to each 1 turn Super Ammo Makes a unit a Super Unit. If the Unit is already a Super Unit, it gets quadruple XP 4 Turns Lightning Ammo Makes a unit a Lightning Unit. If the Unit is already a Lightning Unit, it gets double the Energy. 4 turns Cloak Makes a unit invisible, making it immune to attacks. 3 turns Disguise Makes a unit's class another class (ex. If a unit is a tank, it can become a artillery or infantry). When a unit attacks the disguised unit, the disguised unit loses it's "fake class" 1 hit Flamethrower Makes a unit fire a flamethrower at a enemy unit, causing the unit to lose health after time (similar to Poison Gas Power-Ups) 5 turns Missile Strike Cluster Similar to Missile Attack Power-Ups, except it is used on all enemy units. 1 turn Air Strike Cluster Similar to Air Strike power-ups, except it is used on all enemy units. 1 turn Damage Calculator Shows how much damage a unit would take before attacking 4 turns Hit calculator Shows if the attack will be a glancing blow, a critical hit, or a critical kill for a unit. 3 turns Super Support If a support unit is used in a battle, instead of it using it's ability on one unit, it uses it on all the units. Depends on the ability Clone Clones a unit that is ranged from a tier 1 to tier 6. Lasts until the unit is hit 4 times 4 hits Tier upgrade Makes a unit go up a tier level (ex. If a unit is a tier 4, it becomes a tier 5). Only used once in a battle. Can't be used again until another battle is selected. If playing Survival Mode, it can only be used once. Unit will return to it's normal tier level after power-up is used for 5 turns. If unit is a tier 9 unit, it will stay a tier 9 unit. 5 turns Tier downgrade Makes a enemy unit lose a tier level. If enemy unit is a tier 1 unit, it is destroyed. Enemy unit will return to it's normal tier level after 4 turns. 4 turns Super Accuracy When used on a enemy unit, the unit that deals the least damage to it will deal greater damage (for example, if a tank unit attacks a artillery unit while using the Super Target Jammer, it will cause direct hits, critical hits or critical kills to the unit instead of glancing blows 4 turns Super EMP Makes all enemy units unavailable to attack. 4 turns Super Lunar Strike A Upgrade of the Lunar Strike power-up. It causes more damage to enemy units, including the units nearby the chosen enemy unit 1 turn Firestorm Calls in a Blazing Unit to attack a certain enemy unit (similar to Shrapnel Blast) 1 turn Automatic Firing Instead of attacking one enemy unit, a unit can attack the units that have the same class (for example, if a bomber attacks a Infantry enemy unit, it attacks all Infantry enemy units in the battle instead of one) 1 turn Acid Rain Causes Acid Rain to fall on all enemy units, causing it to lose damage over time and decreases accuracy (like poison gas and target jammer combined) 4 turns Category:Blog posts